Starfire's Turn
by Teen Titans Fan
Summary: Starfire thinks she isn't wanted by the team anymore, so she runs away, and someone finds her. Will Starfire remain faithful to her friends, to Robin?
1. Something Wrong?

Starfire's Turn  
  
"Come On Starfire!" Cyborg complained.  
  
"Yeah. You've redone this training session seventeen times, and still can't do it!" Beast Boy added.  
  
Starfire was training on the Teen Titans official obstacle corse, and couldn't complete it. She would always mess up, or get hurt.  
  
"Please let me try just one more time!" Starfire pleaded.  
  
"After we take a break, I'm going inside." Robin said and left towards the Tower.  
  
Starfire sat down on a rock in front of the corse. "Perhaps I need a break as well." She stood up and walked towards the tower.  
  
The titans were inside drinking sodas and talking. "Do you think Starfire might be getting weaker?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Maybe she is going to suffer from an overload of neutral cells in her upper chest where her heart is, fall to the ground, and make weird noises while twitching, in the process of a mental EXPLOSION in the left lobe of her tiny, but terribly confused brain!  
  
"Beast Boy, that made no sense at all." Raven said in her normal tone of voice.  
  
As they were talking, Starfire approached the door, but didn't open it. She leaned against it and listened.  
  
"I think she's losing her touch." Cyborg said.  
  
"Maybe." Robin said, and with that Starfire ran to her room and slammed the door. 


	2. Running Away

Chapter two  
Running away  
  
Starfire went up to her mirror, and looked at herself. It was almost midnight. She thought of how the titans thought she was loosing her touch. Was she really getting weaker? A single tear trickled down her red cheeks.  
  
"What should I do?" she asked herself. She only came to one conclusion. She would run away. She didn't know where she would go. She just had to. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, and grabbed her backpack.  
  
She started to fill her pack. She placed her brush, an outfit, some food, and then she came across something. A picture. It was of her and Robin, at a park. They were both on the swings. She remembered that time, when they trusted her. She picked up the picture and left her room.  
  
Then she placed the picture on the counter. "Good Bye." She whispered, and left.  
  
She hovered over the ground, into a forest. She passed towering trees, and many bushes. And then, she heard a noise. She turned around. Then it happened again. It was coming from behind a tree. "Who are you? I do not wish to harm you."  
  
"You couldn't if you wanted to." A soft suspicious voice said.  
  
Starfire looked down at her feet, she was weak.  
  
"But I can help you." The voice said.  
  
Starfire looked up, her green eyes wide. A tall women emerged from behind the tree. She had long black hair, with a beautiful dress. She was older than Starfire, much older. In fact, she was an adult.  
  
"You can?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yes, but you have to do everything I say."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Jadis." She said triumphantly.  
  
"Now, come with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at the Tower*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all awoke, and walked to the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg went right to the fridge. But Raven walked to the counter. "Where is Starfire?" she asked.  
  
Beast Boy shrugged "Probably still asleep."  
  
But Raven went to Robin's room. "Robin, I think Starfire is gone." 


	3. Her first task

First I want to thank every one who reviewed!!! This is first fan fiction! Anyway here is Chap. 3! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter three.  
Her first task.  
  
"Gone? Did you check?" Robin sat up straight.  
  
"No, but we should." Robin nodded and got out of bed.  
  
He walked up to Starfire's door. "Starfire?" Robin said. "You there?" he opened the door. She wasn't there. She was gone. Robin went outside to where all the other titans were. They knew what happened. Raven walked up to him.  
  
"She left this." And Raven handed the picture to Robin.  
  
"We have to find her." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to Starfire*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jadis took Starfire into a large mansion. It was huge.  
  
"You will train tomorrow. Your room is upstairs, to the left."  
  
Starfire walked up the dusty stairs. It was, big. That's all she could think of. She went upstairs to her room. It was a decent room. She got everything ready, and went to bed.  
  
The next day, Starfire was awoken by a loud sound, ringing through the house. She woke up immediately, and ran outside her room.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Time for training" Jadis said. "Come, and I will take you to the training factory."  
  
Jadis started walking towards a large door. Starfire followed. They entered a large factory. There were many machines running, and weapons on the walls. They passed a very large, white room.  
  
"What is that room of whiteness?" Starfire asked.  
  
"That is the training simulation. After your first task you will train."  
  
"But you said I was training today."  
  
"Yes, but this is practice. You do not need many powers for this. Flying will do. And plus, you need to get your weapon first." Jadis said in a soft, but deadly way.  
  
Jadis then stopped in front of a circular case. She flicked on the light. In the see through case, there was an outfit. A black out fit.  
  
"You will now get suited up into this, bullet prove, dark, battle ready suit." Jadis said, and left.  
  
Starfire did as she was told. She looked totally different. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, she had a black shirt, a black padded vest, black pants with flares at the end, black tall zipped boots, black shades, and black gloves with one white J on them.  
  
"She must like black." Starfire said, and headed back into the house.  
  
"Perfect" Jadis said when Starfire entered the room. "Now listen. Your first task is to steal this weapon from the Titan tower." Jadis held up a diagram. It showed a black gun, with knifes hidden in it, and a laser. "You know the tower well enough."  
  
"But that is my home. And those are my friends!" Starfire gasped.  
  
"Correction," Jadis said, "That was your home, and those were you friends. That is all in the past. Now this is your home."  
  
Starfire nodded. "It is past." She whispered, and flew away. 


	4. Task Complete

Chapter four.  
Task Complete  
  
Starfire flew over the forest, past the clouds, under the hot sun. She wasn't nervous, even though something inside her told her this was wrong. She ignored that feeling. Jadis didn't force her to do this, it was all her choice.  
  
She approached the tower with caution, and flew into the partially open window. Robin never let her in this room, he never let any of the titans. She didn't understand why.  
  
She turned on the light. All sorts of maps, diagrams, tools, pictures, and weapons were in the room. There was a map of the tower and a diagram, an instruction map of the training court, a truck full of weapons, and many other diagrams, and maps.  
  
Then she saw it. A weapon put at the very end of the room. It had a metal covering over, but with her shades, she could see through it. She went over to it, pushed the button, and picked it up.  
  
"Starfire..." A gentle voice said.  
  
She turned. It was Robin. He was standing in the doorway, looking at her. She flew back to the window.  
  
"Starfire please don't go!" Robin cried.  
  
The other titans heard this and rushed in. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"  
  
A black aurora surrounded Starfire, but her suit made her slip out. Raven was shocked. Beast Boy turned into a panda, and kept her from flying, but he got zapped.  
  
"Yipes!"  
  
Cyborg caught her foot, but a large green beam was sent from her eyes. It hit him in the back. Then she headed for the window. Robin stood in front of it. "Starfire, we just want to talk." He pleaded.  
  
But she just pushed him aside, and flew out the window.  
  
Her first task was complete.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back at the House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Very good, I knew you could do it." Jadis said happily.  
  
Starfire handed her the weapon, but didn't look pleased.  
  
"Is something troubling you?" Jadis said.  
  
Starfire looked up at her. "I can't fight my friends, you can't make me."  
  
"I didn't make you fight your friends." Jadis said.  
  
Starfire looked shocked, Jadis was right.  
  
"They rejected you. They don't want you back." Jadis sneered. "But I can help you overcome your trouble. You have met a bump in the road, I can help you get around it, I can help."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at the Tower*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "She slipped out of my powers."  
  
"She shocked me."  
  
"She tried to stop me."  
  
"She pushed me aside."  
  
The titans were confused. Why did Starfire, the happy, cheerful Starfire reject her friends. They knew they had to stop whatever was going on.  
  
"We have to stop moping around and do something." Raven finally said.  
  
"Like what?" Cyborg said.  
  
"A plan, we need a plan." Robin said. "We don't have a plan!" Beast Boy cried.  
  
"I think I do." Robin said. "We will meet up with her wherever she is, and take her back even if it is against her will."  
  
"How? My powers won't work, and we can't touch her." Raven said.  
  
"I think..." Beast Boy started "She is being taken over by the outer space brain bugs, that chew on your brain till you forget everything, and there is nothing you can do about it! It is awful!"  
  
"Uh huh, that's it Beast Boy." Cyborg said sarcastically.  
  
"We have to get to her head with words. We have to help her turn back." Robin said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the Training Factory*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We will start on level one, are you ready?" Jadis asked.  
  
Starfire was in a simulation room. She saw it before. It was the white one. Jadis was in a control room off to the side.  
  
"Yes I am ready to begin." Starfire said.  
  
Then the ground shook. A huge robot appeared in front of her. It tried to smash her. She moved out of the way.  
  
"Now listen to every word I say." Jadis said. "Fly around him, slightly out of reach, and charge up you starbolts."  
  
Starfire did as she was told. Two green starbolts formed around her hands. She swerved around the robot.  
  
"Now shoot at his back with your eyes!"  
  
Starfire did this, and the robot stumbled, shook, and turned around.  
  
"Fire your starbolts at his eyes!"  
  
Starfire sent the two starbolts flying at his eyes. He put his hands to his face, and then fell to the ground. He disappeared.  
  
Starfire fluttered back down to the ground. She was sweating and panting.  
  
"Good, lets move on to level two."  
  
"I don't even get a break?" Starfire gasped out.  
  
"No! We must train all day!" Jadis snapped. "Then you will be ready." 


	5. She really is gone

Chapter 5  
  
She really is gone  
  
A loud ringing sound went through the tower, and a blinking red light turned on.  
  
"Why now? Of all times why now? I mean, it's 2:00am!" Beast Boy complained.  
  
He entered the main room. Raven was at a counter clicking buttons. Cyborg was sitting on the couch trying to stay awake, and Robin was just standing by the counter.  
  
"It's her." Raven said.  
  
"Starfire?" Robin asked now heading for the screen.  
  
Sure enough it was Starfire. She was at the bank, stealing money.  
  
"Stealing?" Cyborg said.  
  
"We have to get over there, now!" Robin said, and headed for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the bank~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A huge explosion went through the wall, and a loud alarm went off. A slim figure appeared out of the smoke. She was dressed in all black, with her pink (some people say it's red) hair in a pony high ponytail.  
  
She charged up green starbolts, and blasted through the safe. Then three people came/flew in.  
  
"Please stop Star!" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yeah. We don't want to hurt you." Beast Boy added.  
  
But Starfire ignored them.  
  
"We are going to have to fight you if you don't stop!" Raven cautioned.  
  
Still, Starfire wouldn't speak. She just kept gathering money. Secretly inside of her, she was nervous. She had never done this before, but Jadis said she was ready.  
  
"Sorry Star, we warned you." Cyborg said, and he ran towards her.  
  
She charged up her starbolts, and fired the first shot right at Cyborg. He went flying.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven tried again. But Starfire slipped out of the spell. She flew behind Raven, and then shot her in the neck with her eye beams. Then she landed and kicked Beast Boy into the wall. Cyborg got up, and shot his blaster, but Starfire swerved around him, and shot his wires.  
  
She turned around to see a chair floating in front of her. She quickly flew up and shot the chair. It exploded. After that she picked up the bag with money and opened a vent in the wall. She flew through the tunnel, and opened a small door leading to the rooftop.  
  
Robin was standing right in front of her. Then she finally spoke.  
  
"Robin move out of the way, or I will hurt you."  
  
"Star this isn't right! This isn't you." Robin said.  
  
Starfire just flew passed him. He grabbed her leg; he wouldn't let her get away. She turned back and sent a starbolt flying at him. It hit him. He fell to the ground and slid to the edge. She started to fly away.  
  
"Who ever is making you do this is going to pay." He shouted.  
  
Then Starfire got mad. She turned around and landed right in front of him.  
  
"Jadis didn't force me to do this! It's not her fault. It's my choice." Starfire yelled in his face, and then flew away.  
  
Robin just lay there on the ground for what seemed like hours. The other titans went up to the roof, and they went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at the tower*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The titans were miserable. She was doing this freely. Why? Why would she want to hurt her friends? It all didn't make any sense.  
  
Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy went to bed, but Robin stayed awake. He went up to the rooftop. He remembered how they talked together after Starfire's sister was arrested. He remembered her kind, and loving warm smile.  
  
Now that was gone. She wasn't the cheerful girl he used to know.  
  
"She really is gone." Robin said, and went inside. 


	6. A tournament?

Chapter 6  
  
A Tournament?  
  
"Very well done." Jadis hissed. "I can already see you are getting stronger."  
  
"No, I need to be better." Starfire said as she put down the sack of money.  
  
"You will get better, there is always room for improvement. I see you have brought the money, I will start my plan immediately."  
  
"What plan do you speak of?" Starfire asked curiously.  
  
"A tournament. You will enter a tournament, and win. It starts in a month, just enough time to train."  
  
"What will become of the money?"  
  
"Oh, I am doing many different things with the money. First, we must get you a fighting suit. Then I have to enter you into the contest, pay for a place to stay, and give the rest to somebody who will help us win." Jadis said coolly.  
  
"But that is cheating!"  
  
"No my dear, it is merely a way to win, and you are going to win. Now, no more questions until after training. We will start at level nine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back at the Tower~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the titans gave up on Starfire, all but one. Robin. He would never let this Jadis take away Starfire. Not from him. Robin stayed up all night in his room, and didn't eat anything.  
  
-Knock knock- "Robin." No answer. "Robin you have to come out of there!"  
  
"Leave me alone Beast Boy, I will eat something later. Just leave the food in front of the door."  
  
"Ok. Whatever you say." (A little while later) Beast Boy was flicking through the channels, Cyborg was grabbing a sandwich, and Raven was reading a book.  
  
"Nothing is on!" Beast Boy complained.  
  
"Just pick a channel Beast Boy." Raven said not even lifting her eyes from the book.  
  
"Fine." Beast Boy grunted.  
  
An add came on the TV.  
  
"The toughest tournament in town, this is where the cat fights are. Come to the fifth annual chick flick tournament. Ten girls fighting, one will win! All the spots in the tournament have been taken, but you can get tickets at our box office." A man on the television said.  
  
"Check it out! Raven you should've joined!" Beast Boy said.  
  
"And the fighters this year are: Cloud weaver, Spirit, Angel wing, Toya, Gleamer, Rose, Illusion, Saturn, Laor, and Starfire!"  
  
"Starfire!" Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven said in unison.  
  
"What?" Raven said.  
  
"How?" Cyborg said.  
  
"Robin!" Beast Boy yelled, and charged off to Robin's room.  
  
(After a lot of questions...)  
  
"So a tournament huh?" Robin said. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah! And we can still get tickets." Cyborg said.  
  
"Then lets go get them before they run out!" Robin said, and headed for the door. 


	7. The first match

Chapter 7  
  
The first match.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jadis asked Starfire. They were in the warm-up room. All the competitors were there.  
  
"I am not sure. I feel nervous."  
  
"Don't be. You need confidence to win."  
  
Just then, there was a scream, everyone turned to see what happened. Rose was lying on the floor motionless. A group of people rushed in and looked around. Cloud weaver pointed at rose. The people scoped her up, and carried her out.  
  
"Looks like we are going to need a replacement." Gleamer said in a very snippy voice.  
  
"What are you complaining about?" Angelwing snapped back.  
  
"I don't see the need to argue about silly issues Angelwing." Illusion said looking at her.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me?" Angelwing said, in a cautious voice.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do." Illusion said, and stood up.  
  
"And I do too." Gleamer added.  
  
"If I'm bad that must make you worse than demons." Angelwing said, emphasizing the word demons.  
  
"Yeah, Angelwing is not that bad." Laor said.  
  
"I think not! You always gossip about her!" Cloudweaver said.  
  
"I think all of you have awful attitudes." Toya said.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking Toya." Saturn said. "Please stop!" A soft gentle voice said. They all looked at the girl. She had white hair, up in a bun with two curly strands let down. She had white eyes, and a soft glowing face. She wore a white robe, with many symbols on it.  
  
"Who is she?" Starfire whispered to Laor.  
  
"Spirit." She replied.  
  
The rest of the time was silent. During this time, Starfire examined her competitors.  
  
Gleamer was a girl a little smaller than herself. She had light green hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a green long sleeved shirt, with slightly baggie jeans on. She was wearing sneakers.  
  
Angelwing was a tall girl with long golden hair. She had wings that were folded in, and she wore a white dress. She also had white shoes on with a small heal. She didn't look very tough, but had a big attitude.  
  
Illusion was a little taller than Starfire, but shorter than Angelwing. She had uneven brown hair, and she wore a tight green outfit, with big brown boots that she didn't even bother to tie.  
  
Laor looked the most normal out of all of them. She had short dark brown hair, with light brown highlights. She wore an orange t-shirt, and blue capris.  
  
Cloudweaver had frizzy blue and white hair. She was short, and wasn't very attractive.  
  
Toya was as tall as Starfire, and had a black trench coat, with long wavy brown hair. She wore black boots, and had black jeans on. She also wore a black shirt. She had long silver earrings. She was stunningly pretty for her age.  
  
Saturn had short black hair, and was shorter than Starfire. She had planet earrings, and had a black top, and shorts with a dark purple outline. She had black sneakers. She acted, and spoke a lot like Jadis.  
  
"Time to go, follow me." A man said, and all the girls left in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the crowd~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is Raven?" Beast Boy asked, as Cyborg, and Robin sat down. "I don't know, she told me that she had to go somewhere, and not to wait for her." Cyborg replied.  
  
"You guys, look for Starfire........There she is!" Robin pointed at a door that was opened. The contestants walked out. Starfire was there.  
  
"Hello everybody and welcome to the Chick Flick Tournament!" A man said into the loud speaker.  
  
The crowd roared.  
  
"Ok, looks like everything is ready. First match will be Clowdweaver vs. Spirit!"  
  
The rest of the contestants cleared the battlefield.  
  
Cloudweaver and Spirit stood motionless. Spirit's eyes were closed. Cloudweaver whispered a few words. The crowd was silent.  
  
"Begin!" The man shouted.  
  
And Cloudweaver charged at Spirit. Spirit didn't move. Cloudweaver shouted a few words, and flung a chain of clouds towards Spirit. At the very last second, Spirit opened her white eyes and shouted "Spirits of the clouds, wind, sun, stars, moon, sky, land, and sea, protect me!"  
  
Then a large light yellow shield surrounded Spirit, and reversed Cloudweavers attack. It hit her in the stomach. "Healing Rain!" She shouted. But Spirit turned the rain into hail. After that Spirit created a dark tornado, that headed strait for Cloudweaver. Cloudweaver got to her feet, and forced wind against the tornado. It disappeared.  
  
Spirit looked sad. "I am sorry, but I must do this." She said. And started chanting words. The sky turned black, and millions of ghosts emerged from the ground, and covered Cloudweaver. She lay motionless on the ground.  
  
"Spirit wins!" The man said, and the crowd cheered. Spirit then, ran over to heal Cloudweaver.  
  
Starfire's eyes widened, this was going to be tougher than she thought. What if she lost? She was scared, but she couldn't go back now. 


	8. Raven?

Hello everyone. I have an idea for my next fanfic. After the tournament, review and tell me which one is your favorite. The one picked the most will be the star of my NEXT fanfic. After I finish this one, I will tell you the name of the next. Also, if you have any ideas, please tell me. Thanks. Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 Raven?  
  
The crowd was already wound up. The first battle was done, and now came the next match.  
  
"Next will be the angelic Angelwing, and Gleamer!"  
  
They were both ready, and charged up.  
  
"Begin!" The man said.  
  
Angelwing spread her sparkling wings, and flew upward. She shot a glowing yellow beam at Gleamer. Gleamer put her hand forward, and sent a shining gleam, at the beam. The beam went straight down, and dust filled the air. Gleamer ran under Angelwing, who couldn't see, and struck her in the back with her shining fist. Angelwing went flying towards the ground. "Helping Angels hear me now!" She shouted, and angels shot out of the clouds, and caught her.  
  
Then she pointed at Gleamer, and they all sent flying halos at her. They hit Gleamer, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Angelwing wins!" The man shouted.  
  
Angelwing smiled, and the angels flew up towards the clouds. After the two girls were off the battlefield, the loud speaker came on again.  
  
"Apparently, one of our contestants was wounded and isn't in the condition to fight. Sorry Rose."  
  
The crowd booed.  
  
"Instead, Raven will be fighting Illusion!"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Raven?!" All the titans said.  
  
Sure enough it was Raven, and she looked determined to win.  
  
"When I told her she should've joined, I was joking!" Beast Boy said.  
  
Cyborg and Robin shrugged.  
  
"So Raven, ready to lose."  
  
"I'm not going to lose." She said, and her eyes glowed.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted. Seven barrels lifted from the ground behind Illusion.  
  
Illusion held up her hand "Esraith, Nakouti." She whispered. Then there were 30 Illusion's.  
  
Raven stared in shock. Illusion then took out a curvy shaped bottle. Then she opened it. A purple gas filled the air. Raven got dizzy. The barrels dropped, and Raven fell to the ground.  
  
Illusion took out a small blade, and slowly walked over to Raven. Raven lay there on the ground.  
  
"No!" Beast Boy cried.  
  
"Get up Raven, get up." Starfire whispered to herself. Jadis glanced over to her.  
  
I can't lose control. Can't lose control. Raven thought.  
  
Illusion came closer. She was only one foot away from her.  
  
"My work here is finished." She said with a smirked and lifted the blade.  
  
"As is mine!" Raven shouted and lifted her head, sending Illusion flying into the wall.  
  
"A remarkable recovery!" The loudspeaker said. "Raven wins!"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Go Raven!" Cyborg said.  
  
Raven just walked over to the sidelines. Starfire moved away.  
  
"Next is Saturn vs. Toya!"  
  
The two girls approached the battlefield.  
  
"Here we go." Toya said.  
  
"Say goodbye." Saturn said.  
  
Two small planet shapes appeared at her hands. She sent them flying at Toya.  
  
"Goodbye." Toya whispered, and lifted her head. Her eyes became purple, and her coat flew outward. She shot a purple beam at Saturn, and it struck the planets. A huge explosion was made. A hole was put in the ground. Toya and Saturn lay on the ground motionless.  
  
"It is...a tie!" The man shouted.  
  
The crowd booed. Toya opened her eyes as she was lifted up over the ground. Tears fell to the ground.  
  
Starfire felt bad for her. She was next though; she had enough to worry about.  
  
Laor stepped up to her. "Before we go out there, I just wanted to wish you luck."  
  
"Thanks." Starfire said.  
  
Then the girls went onto the field.  
  
Laor stood there, Starfire charged up her beams.  
  
"Laor vs. Starfire!"  
  
"It's her!" Robin shouted.  
  
Then Starfire sent the starbolts towards Laor. She swiftly, with no effort, jumped out of the way. Then she appeared behind Starfire. Starfire flew upward, and sent her eye beams down. Laor jumped up to Starfire, and kicked her down. She was hurt from her own blasts. Starfire stood up in amazement. Laor didn't have any powers. She was a gymnast.  
  
Laor then set a series of punches towards Starfire, but she avoided them all. After that Starfire swerved around Laor, and tried to kick her, but Laor caught, and twisted her leg. Starfire screamed in pain.  
  
Laor then stepped up to Starfire, and kicked her. Starfire rolled over. Laor kicked again.  
  
"She is getting creamed!" Cyborg said.  
  
Then Laor put all her power into this last kick, but Starfire blasted her away with her eye beams.  
  
"Starfire wins!" The man said.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
Starfire walked up to Laor. She didn't move. A group of men came and scooped her up. She walked over to the sidelines. Jadis stepped up to her.  
  
"Excellent. You were brilliant." She said.  
  
Then she sat down. Raven came up to her and sat down as well. As Raven sat down, her side brushed against Starfire's leg. Starfire felt a wave of pain. She flinched.  
  
"You ok?" Raven asked.  
  
"I am fine." Starfire said.  
  
"You don't look fine to me." Raven said. "Here." Raven lifted her hand and held it above Starfire's leg. She muttered a few words, and the pain was gone.  
  
"Thanks." Starfire mumbled.  
  
"Starfire!" Raven got up, and walked away. Starfire turned her head. Robin approached her. She got up and started walking away. He grabbed her arm. Jadis saw him, and started to make her way over to her. Starfire saw this, turned around, and faced Robin. She was caught in his gaze. She shouldn't have looked.  
  
"Please go! Jadis is going to see you." She whispered.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She tried to convince him to leave, but it was too late.  
  
"Starfire, who is this boy?" Jadis sadistically asked.  
  
"You must be Jadis." Robin snapped.  
  
"And you must be that silly little infant that trys to lead Starfire away".  
  
"I'm not an infant". Robin gritted behind his teeth.  
  
Then Jadis led Starfire away, but not out of hearing range.  
  
"What are you thinking, talking to that boy? You cannot have feelings, and be independent at the same time! The final match is almost here. It takes place tomorrow morning".  
  
"I suppose I was not thinking when I talked to Robin."  
  
"That was a rhetorical question you idiot."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"I don't really care right now. Let's go, we will train tonight". Jadis started walking. "And I don't want you near that boy", she said over her shoulder. 


	9. The SemiFinals

Thank you for all the reviews! Ok, now comes the fun part. You can vote on which contestant will star in my next fanfic! Now, I think I can only get three reviews a chap. So send a review on who you are voting for every chap! Ok, your choices are: Gleamer, Angelwing, Illusion, Laor, Cloudweaver, Toya, and Saturn! Please Review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9 The Semi-Finals  
  
The next morning, the stadium was filled by 11:00am. Spirit, Angelwing, Raven, and Starfire were in the warm up room. Spirit was praying, Angelwing was brushing her hair, Raven was meditating, and Starfire was charging her starbolts. Then Jadis walked in. Raven's head shot up, she sensed evil in the room. Jadis walked over to Starfire, Raven stood up.  
  
"Starfire, I have noticed a weak spot in you," Jadis said. Raven walked closer.  
  
"What is that?" Starfire asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"You show mercy towards others."  
  
"Well you'll be begging for mercy after I'm through with you!" Raven was only two inches away from Jadis' face. Jadis was surprisingly tall compared to Raven.  
  
"You've brainwashed Starfire's mind with cruel, black-hearted things!" Raven raged on.  
  
"You seem just as cruel. You have never cared for anyone, and nobody has, or ever will care for you." Jadis snapped.  
  
"That's not true!" Starfire shouted.  
  
Jadis and Raven looked shocked. Jadis became angry. She raised her hand. She was about to strike Starfire's cheek when a man came in and told them it was time to battle.  
  
"We shall talk about this later." Jadis said. Then the girls left.  
  
"Good morning everyone! Today are the semi-finals!" The loudspeaker sounded throughout the stadium, and the crowd roared.  
  
"First we have Raven vs. Angelwing!"  
  
Raven and Angelwing flew onto the field. The two girls stared at each other.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Angelwing flew up, and sent a yellow beam at Raven. She blocked the attack with her powers, and sent a boulder flying at Angelwing. She easily avoided it, and closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them, a huge bright light shown from the sky. Raven was blinded. Angelwing walked over to Raven, and slashed her cheek with her long nails. Blood trickled down to the floor.  
  
"Have you had enough yet?" Angelwing taunted.  
  
Then Raven's eyes turned black, and she sent a black explosion at Angelwing. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't.  
  
"Raven wins!"  
  
The crowd was silent, they were stunned.  
  
"Uhhhhh, go Raven?" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Now we have Starfire vs. Spirit!" the announcer said.  
  
"Spirit?!" Robin exclaimed. "I gotta get down there!"  
  
Starfire's palms were sweaty. Why did she have to vs. Spirit? Robin walked up to her.  
  
"Starfire you can't battle Spirit."  
  
"Yes I can." She said. "Well, at least take this." Robin handed her a silver bracelet. It had planet charms and her name on it.  
  
"Beautiful." She whispered.  
  
"Time to go." Spirit said.  
  
Starfire nodded, and walked into the ring. When they were in the center, Spirit wished her luck, and they began.  
  
Spirit started chanting words. Starfire flew up. Then Spirit shot a ring of smoke towards her. Starfire flew out of the way, but it followed her.  
  
"Amazing! It's a lock-on attack!" the loudspeaker sounded.  
  
Starfire flew up, down, left, right, diagonal, and in circles, but still couldn't escape the attack. So she stopped flying, landed, and fired her green beams right before the chain of smoke hit her. She held them, and they still fired. A thin green layer pushed out and went past Starfire. The smoke drilled deeper, and Starfire pushed harder. Then her powers reversed the chain, and sent it towards Spirit. She snapped her fingers, and immediately, it vanished. Starfire ran up to her, and threw her glowing green fist into Spirit's stomach. Spirit fell on her knees, and clutching her stomach.  
  
"Please." She panted as she talked. "Have mercy on me."  
  
Starfire stood there with her starbolts fully charged. She looked at Jadis, then at Spirit. Spirit was on the ground. The crowd was silent. Nobody moved. Now it was her decision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It's a cliffy! Please review!!!!!! And thank you for all the reviews last time. 


	10. I can't do this

Hi again. Sorry I didn't update as quick as I usually do, I was on vacation. I am now accepting anonymous reviews! Please vote on a contestant and review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10 I can't do this.  
  
Starfire didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt Spirit, but what about Jadis. She made a decision. Whether it was wrong or right, she wouldn't let this stop her.  
  
"No mercy." She said, and drilled her starbolts into Spirit. She screamed in pain. Then she dropped down to the floor, motionless. Then Starfire opened her hand...she held the bracelet.  
  
The crowd was cheering, and shouting. Starfire walked over to the sidelines.  
  
"You really proved me wrong. You might have a chance. Tomorrow you're battling against Raven, so you need to get some rest." Jadis said in a loud voice.  
  
"I am battling Raven?!" Starfire gasped.  
  
"Yep." A voice said behind her.  
  
Starfire turned around, Raven was standing there. She had her arms crossed.  
  
"Could you give us a moment?" Raven said gritting her teeth, and looking at Jadis.  
  
"One minute, then we must go." Jadis said, and walked away.  
  
"What has gotten into you? You almost killed Spirit."  
  
"Yes, but you almost killed Angelwing." Starfire said.  
  
"That is a different story. I'm not the one who ran away, and changed into a power-hungry beast!" Raven snapped.  
  
"I told you before, this was my choice. After all, you were the ones who rejected me."  
  
"What? We didn't reject you, we just thought you needed more training. There is nothing wrong with that."  
  
"You didn't reject me?" Starfire asked, in a quiet voice.  
  
"No, we didn't."  
  
"Starfire, time to go. You have a big day ahead of you." Jadis shouted.  
  
"I am coming." Starfire shouted back. Then she waved at Raven, and left.  
  
That night Starfire couldn't sleep. All this time, she thought they didn't want her. All this could've been unnecessary. But now she couldn't do anything about it. Tomorrow she was fighting Raven, and she had no choice. Her choice earlier she regretted. Spirit had done nothing. She asked for mercy, and she didn't give her any. Then, without thinking, she got out of bed and flew out the window. She was going to the tower, she was going to see Robin.  
  
As she flew she thought about the past days. Robin had tried to bring her back, tried to help her, and tried to comfort her. But she refused all of his attempts, and left him in the cold darkness. She approached the tower, and saw something she didn't expect.  
  
Robin was standing on the rooftop, staring into space. Starfire landed next to him.  
  
"They are beautiful." Starfire said.  
  
Robin jumped up and turned around. He saw her, and sat back down. "What is beautiful?"  
  
"The stars, and the planets. They are just like the ones on my bracelet."  
  
"Yeah, but none of them are as beautiful as you are." He said looking into her emerald green eyes.  
  
She gasped, he thought she was...beautiful. She fell down to the ground, and started to cry.  
  
"I can't do this. I can't fight Raven, I can't force you away." She cried.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder. "Star, please don't cry. I can't stand to see that."  
  
She looked up. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Do what you think is right." He said.  
  
She nodded. "I have to go before Jadis discovers I'm gone."  
  
"Please stay a little bit longer." He said, and she did. After a while, she flew away. She flew into the window, and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Starfire was woken up early. "Get up. We have to train before your battle! It starts at noon. Are you ready."  
  
"I'm tired." She said while yawning. After her visit with Robin, she only got three hours of sleep.  
  
"That won't matter, caffeine will do the trick. Jadis said, and gave her a soda. After Starfire finished they went inside the training room.  
  
The stadium was completely full. People were even standing at the gates, and outside the door. Starfire, Jadis, and Raven were now the only people in the training room. Raven was again meditating, Jadis was writing something down on paper, and Starfire was putting on her bracelet. After it was around her wrist, she pulled down her sleeve. Raven walked up to her.  
  
"Good luck." She said.  
  
"Good luck to you to." Starfire replied.  
  
It seemed only a moment, and they were on the field. The crowd was wild. Everyone was excited. Starfire searched the stands for Robin. She found him, and he smiled at her.  
  
"I can't believe they are going to fight each other!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah, this feels weird." Beast Boy said.  
  
"All right, all right." The announcer said. "Are you ready, for the last battle?"  
  
The crowd screamed, whistled, cheered, shouted, and even did the wave.  
  
"Well it looks like everyone's ready."  
  
The crowd became silent. All Starfire could hear was her own heart. Sweat dropped off Raven's forehead. They were both nervous. It wasn't right for friends to battle against each other. They didn't want to hurt anyone.  
  
Jadis was staring intently at Starfire. 'She can't back down now, she will win.' She thought.  
  
Everyone and thing in the whole area was silent, not moving. The wind was heard blowing.  
  
"Begin!" The announcer shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know you hate me. Another cliffy, and you guys thought the last one was bad. I can't wait to write the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the talk with Robin. Please review!!! 


	11. The Finals

Chapter 11  
  
The Finals  
  
Raven's eyes turned white, and she levitated a nearby rock, and threw it at Starfire. She blasted the rock to bits before it hit her. Raven then flew towards her, and Starfire threw starbolts at her. Raven used her powers to create a shield, and waited till Starfire stopped. When she did, Starfire flew up, came down and kicked her in the back.  
  
Raven was sent to the ground, dirt flew everywhere. Raven stood up, and walked forward. Starfire landed as well. They stopped a yard away from each other, and flew up. Starfire send starbolts at Raven, and Raven sent black auroras at Starfire. Smoke arose, and filled the stadium. Starfire sent her fist a Raven, but she blocked it.  
  
Then Starfire sent her eye beams at Raven's chest. It hit her perfectly. Raven fell to the ground, and put her hand on her chest. Starfire walked up to her. Raven looked up.  
  
"Are you really going to hurt me?" Raven asked. Starfire was silent, her last choice she regretted deeply, and Raven was her friend. For at least ten minutes nothing happened.  
  
"No I will not hurt you." Starfire said, and offered her hand to Raven, and helped her up. The crowd gasped. Robin gave a silent cheer. But Jadis was furious.  
  
"Apparently it is a tie!" the announcer said. The crowd whispered to each other. Jadis was fed up with Starfire.  
  
The crowd left, still muttering to themselves. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin came down from the stands to see Starfire and Raven.  
  
"Way to go Starfire!" Cyborg cheered.  
  
"Yeah! You did the right thing!" Beast Boy agreed.  
  
"I think this causes for a celebration!" Cyborg said happily.  
  
"Yeah! We have to go out for pizza!" Beast Boy cheered.  
  
"And I know what were going to have...the all meat experience!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"No way man! I'm so not eating that! We're going to have the veggie-lover pizza!" Beast Boy argued.  
  
"Not if I get there first!" Cyborg shouted, and ran off out of the stadiums.  
  
"That's not fair! You got a head start!" Beast Boy turned into a cheetah, and ran after him.  
  
"I'll go and make sure they don't kill themselves." Raven said, and flew away.  
  
"Lets go too." Robin said.  
  
"I have to get my stuff, I'll catch up to you." Starfire replied.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Starfire nodded, and went to get her belongings, and Robin started walking out of the stadium.  
  
Then all of a sudden, he heard a scream.  
  
"Starfire!"  
  
Starfire was getting attacked by Jadis! She tried to fly away, but Jadis pulled her down. She started to charge up her starbeams, but Jadis punched her in the stomach.  
  
"After all this time I took you in, sheltered you, fed you, cared for you and trained you, you betray me!" Jadis screeched.  
  
Starfire was too busy trying to get away, but Jadis threw her into the ground, and she stayed there.  
  
Just then, there was a small explosion that hit Jadis' shoulder. She screamed in pain, and faced the cause of it. Robin was there, standing right in front of her.  
  
"Leave her alone!" He shouted.  
  
"How heroic, a puny boy comes to save you." Jadis taunted.  
  
Starfire came out of the rubble, but was hurt.  
  
"Starfire." Robin said, and ran over to her. She fell back in his arms, and felt safe. He was warm, and had strong protective arms. Then she just let go of everything, and fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kinda short, I know. But the next chap. will be the last! Please review! I need votes for my next fanfic. I can get anonymous reviews now. So far, I have 1 vote fore Angelwing, 1 for Illusion, and 1 for Spirit. You have to even it out, by voting on your fav. Contestant! I hope you liked this chap. and I will have the last on up soon! 


	12. Love is a wonderful thing

Ok guys. This is it. The LAST CHAPTER. I hope you like it! I will tell you the voting status at the end, and I will put one more chapter on who won, and what it will be called. Please Review. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12 Love is a wonderful thing.  
  
Robin clutched her in his arms. Jadis approached him.  
  
"Isn't that sweet." She smirked.  
  
Robin lay her down gently, and walked up to Jadis, but she just pushed him aside and strode over to Starfire.  
  
She pulled out a long sword, and lifted it.  
  
"No!" Robin shouted, and attacked her from behind. Surprised, she fell backward onto the ground. Robin then, grabbed the sword and pointed it at her.  
  
"I will never let you come near Starfire ever again, your time is up." He said lifting the sword.  
  
"Please! Do not end me here! I beg of you. Will you not show any mercy." She begged.  
  
"Credit is given where credit is due." A voice said from behind Robin. It was Raven.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked hopelessly.  
  
"You wouldn't show mercy to Starfire or anyone else, and you told her not to show mercy to others. But we are not like you, so we will not kill you." Raven replied.  
  
"Oh, Thank you! Thank you!" She said.  
  
"Hey! Don't think we're going to let you off easy." This time it was Cyborg, and he brought the police.  
  
They approached her, and put handcuffs on her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked in horror.  
  
"We are the Jump City police, and you are under arrest." They said.  
  
"No! You can't do this! Not to me. Not to Jadis the dark witch!"  
  
Robin's eyes widened.  
  
"So that's it! I knew I heard of her before." Raven said.  
  
"Did you know her before?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"No, but my mother did. In fact, she killed my grandmother." Raven said, and lowered her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Beast Boy said and put is hand one her shoulder.  
  
"She is were she belongs now." Raven said quietly.  
  
Robin went over, and scooped Starfire up in his arms.  
  
"We need to get her home." He said, and they went back to the tower.  
  
For the next two days, Starfire was sleeping. She didn't make a sound, but she was breathing. Robin stayed by her side the whole time. Beast Boy would bring him food, and Raven would spend more time in her room. Cyborg refused to play game station, and instead worked on his baby (his car).  
  
Everything was silent in Starfire's room. Robin would sit in a chair by her bed. And talk to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.  
  
"Starfire, I'm worried about you. You are my best friend, and well, I don't want to see you get hurt." He sighed.  
  
"I think you might be more than a best friend to me..."  
  
He would talk for hours. But there was no answer. He didn't see her beautiful smile, and her glowing emerald eyes.  
  
"Star, I miss you." He said, and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
The next day, Starfire woke up. She was in her room. It was early morning. She sat up, and saw pizza with bananas, pickles, olives, and mint frosting, her favorite. She started to eat it, and when she finished, she got out of bed and brushed her hair. As she was brushing, something struck her.  
  
She was in her room, in the Titans tower. What happened to Jadis, to Robin! Was he hurt? Did Jadis get away? She flew to the door, and opened it. It was quiet in the tower. Nobody was in the main room. She glanced at the clock. It was 6:34am. No wonder nobody was there, they were sleeping. She sighed in relief, but she still wondered if Robin was ok.  
  
He must've been because she was safely home. She hadn't been home for a long time. She smiled, and tried to go back to bed, but she couldn't sleep. So she went over to the stairs that led to the rooftop. When she got there she saw Robin.  
  
"Robin." She said quietly.  
  
"Starfire." Robin said, and turned around. "You've been asleep for a long time."  
  
"How long?!" Starfire asked alarmed.  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Three whole days." She whispered.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I feel better." She smiled.  
  
"What happened to Jadis." She asked.  
  
"She is in jail. We found out she was a wanted criminal." He said. "I'm just glad you're ok."  
  
There was a long silent pause. The trees swayed, and the ocean made the air soft, and calm.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." She said quietly.  
  
He turned and looked at her straight in the eyes, and he took off his mask. His eyes were crystal brown. He had never taken his mask off before, never.  
  
"Star, I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I just wasn't ready to tell you, but now I am. I love you." He said.  
  
"You love me?" Starfire gasped. Then she thought.  
  
"I have loved you as well, but have never realized it."  
  
Then Robin took her in his arms, and gave her a breath-taking kiss. The sun broke the night sky as it came over the horizon, and brilliant shades of blue, and pink spread throughout the entire sky. As she kissed him there, she found that moment to be the best of her life.  
  
After the kiss, she let go, but stayed in his arms, and watched the sunrise. And while she was watching that beautiful scene in the arms of her love she thought. Love is a wonderful thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Robin and Starfire kissed! I hope you like it!!! Anyway, so far the votes are this: 1 for Angelwing 1 for Saturn 2 for Spirit 1 for Toya and 1 for Illusion.  
  
Now Cloudweaver, Gleamer, and Laos are not an option. You can vote fore Angelwing, Saturn, Spirit, Toya, or Illusion. I NEED PEOPLE TO REVIEW!!! When there are enough votes, I will add a chapter saying what my next fanfic will be called! I hope you like my story. 


	13. Authors note: Contest results, and revie...

Hello everyone! My story ended up well, I didn't get one bad review! I got a whole bunch of reviews, and some votes. I will now give thanks to the following people who reviewed:  
  
Starfire Robin Fan PiikoKitty Tamaran Girl Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro Cere K Strife StarfireLover starsbunny Starfire7777 Beauty818 AntimatterManticore Hope's Tears RaVeNhAsStYlE0004 starfire fan bunny133 starandrobin4ever fanficfan thetacoonbassplaya  
  
Thankyou!  
  
Now for the voting results...  
  
1 for Illusion 5 for Spirit 2 for Saturn 1 for Angelwing  
  
3rd runner up is a tie between Illusion and Angelwing. 1st runner up is Saturn And the winner is:  
  
SPIRIT! Yay! Ok, I'll start writing it within a week, it will be called Spirit.  
  
Thank you everyone who helped and reviewed! 


End file.
